lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
J.J. Abrams
Jeffrey Jacob Abrams, beter bekend als J.J. Abrams, is één van de bedenkers en uitvoerend producenten van Lost. Hij zou ook de drijvende kracht zijn achter de serie, en is de schrijver en de regisseur van de afleveringen en . Achtergrond De zoon van Gerald W. Abrams, J.J. Abrams wordt soms vernoemd als Jeffrey Abrams. Toen hij op het Sarah Lawrence College zat, gebruikte hij de screenplay van Alvan Sargents Ordinary People als een gids voor het schrijven van zijn eigen scripts. Zijn eerste filmproject dat geschreven werd op Sarah Lawrence werd de film Taking Care of Business, die hij produceerde. Zijn volgende producties waren Regarding Henry en Forever Young. Hij werkte ook met Michael Bay aan Armageddon. Abrams werd benoemd door Fad In magazine tot één van de "100 People in Hollywood You Need to Know" (Ned: 100 mensen in Hollywood die je moet kennen) in 2005. Hij beweert dat hij regisseur is geworden bij Mission: Impossible III nadat Tom Cruise eerdere afleveringen van Alias op dvd had gezien en ze fantastisch vond. De twee begonnen samen dingen te doen en op een gegeven moment bood Cruise hem de MI:III-baan aan. Alias was nog in productie en Abrams gaf Jennifer Garner een roze fiets voor haar verjaardag. Ze zou hem nog vaak begroet hebben door te bellen met haar fietsbel. Op 24 februari 2007 kondigde Paramount aan dat Abrams de elfde Star Trek-film zou gaan regisseren, die in december 2008 in première zou gaan. Rol in het maken van Lost In een speciaal filmpje op de dvd van Seizoen 1 werd duidelijk dat Lloyd Braun een idee had geopperd over Cast Away: The Series. Maar de studio bracht het al snel naar Abrams, die besloot de serie een meer sci-fi/fantasy-draai te geven. In nauwe samenwerking met Damon Lindelof maakte hij de pilot af, die toen gekocht werd door ABC. J.J. werkte toen als regisseur aan de twee pilootafleveringen, waarmee de serie op gang kwam. Ander werk aan Lost * Mede-schrijver en regisseur van en * Mede-schrijver van met Damon Lindelof * Mede-schrijver van de mobisode "The Envelope" met Damon Lindelof (een verwijderde scène van ) * Werk als uitvoerend producent en mede-bedenker. * Componist van de muziek te horen in de beginstukjes. Prijzen * Emmy Awards: ** Gewonnen voor Outstanding Drama Series, voor Lost (2005) ** Genomineerd voor Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series, met Damon Lindelof (teleplay by/story by) en Jeffrey Lieber (story by), voor en (2005) Trivia *In maart 2007 gaf een Abrams een lezing bij TED (Technology, Entertainment, Design) waarin hij zijn liefde voor mysterie verklaarde door de metafoor van een "mystery box". Abrams ziet de box als iets representatiefs voor de de verbeelding, gelijkaardig aan dat van de magic box waarmee Ben één van de mysteries op het Eiland aan Locke verklaard in . Abrams zelf kocht een "magic mystery box" toen hij klein was, maar heeft hem nooit open gemaakt. View talk - "J.J. Abrams: The mystery box" * Abrams' film Cloverfield, waarvan hij producer was, kwam uit in januari 2008. (januari 2008 = 1/08, of 108) ** Er is ook een DHARMA-logo in het begin van de film. * Abrams eerste film als regisseur was Mission: Impossible III. De film bevat vele Lost-Easter eggs, zoals het logo van Paik op een gebouw in Shanghai en het vernoemen van de Hanso Foundation in de eindkredieten. * Abrams serie Alias had vele banden met Lost. Zie hoofdartikel: Overlappingen tussen Alias en Lost. *In 2008 werd Abrams opgenomen in de lijst van Time Magazine "2008 Top 100 Most Influential People." (Ned: Top 100 van de meest invloedrijke mensen van 2008) Time Top 100 Carrière Screenwriter 1990 - Taking Care of Business '''1991' - Regarding Henry '''1992' - Forever Young '''1997' - Gone Fishin' '''1998' - Armageddon '''2001' - Joy Ride (bekend als Road Kill in VK) 2006 - Mission: Impossible III : Op het eind van de film staat bij "Special Thanks" de Hanso Foundation. 2008 - Star Trek (samen met Alex Kurtzman en Roberto Orci, beide mede-schrijvers van Mission: Impossible III) Bedenker 1998 - Felicity (tv) 2001 - Alias (tv) 2004 - Lost (tv) 2005 - What about Brian (tv) 2006-2007 - Six Degrees (tv) Producent 2001 - Joy Ride 2008 - Cloverfield (geschreven door Drew Goddard en mede-geproduceerd door Bryan Burk), Star Trek Regisseur 2006 - Mission Impossible III 2009 -''Star Trek'' Externe links *ABC Medianet biografie Abrams, J.J. Abrams, J.J. Abrams, J.J. Abrams, J.J. Abrams, J.J.